I can't let go
by Yume Himesama
Summary: Lucy is devastated after something forced her and her boyfriend to break up. Will she ever be able to smile and be happy again? And who is her boyfriend? Hope you enjoy this FanFic c:
1. Chapter 1

Oyasumi, Everyone! Here in Sweden the clock is 05.32 nighttime, so maybe I soon should say Ohayou ^^ Lately, I have started writing so many different kinds of FanFics, but for some reason I never finish them, I just come up with new ideas and forget about the one I'm working on. Stupid me! But I have promised myself that I will finish this story. I have come up with a plot, and I really like it. Some of it is based on my own experiences, - Both good and bad, and I feel kind of attached to this story, Tehe ^^ So let's just hope it turns out good and that I don't make to many mistakes c:

_Cursive _- Flashback

'_Apostrophe_' - Thoughts (I think it's called that..?)

**Bold** - Something important

'Apostrophe' + _Cursive_ - Note/message

I think I covered up everything now, so let's start with the story (^O^)

* * *

Do you know the feeling when you look at someone and you feel butterflies in your stomach? Or when someone says you're beautiful and you feel your face heating up? Your legs feel like jelly when the person touches you. You're to scared to look the person in the eyes, and you just feel so hopeless whenever the person is near you. The wonderful feeling when you know someone cares about you. You treasure every single moment you spend with the person with your life.

Lucy turned around, now facing a handsome man. The person in question lying besides her in the bed looked at her and smiled. He kissed her forehead and said ''Good morning.'' Lucy smiled back and looked into his eyes, but she couldn't help but feel pain in her heart, knowing that she soon wouldn't wake up like this every morning, - in his arms. She felt tears build up, but she quickly hid it before he noticed. Just the thought of not seeing him made her so sad, and she didn't want it to end up like this, but she didn't have much choice. She snuggled closer to him, and his arms made their way around her waist.

They had been together for 14 mounts. They were always so happy, enjoying each others company to the fullest. She loved him to death, and so did he. Before they became a couple they were best friends since kindergarten. Lucy is soon turning 17 and he's 18.

* * *

_In the town's park, two teens were sitting on a wooden bench, the girl eating an ice cream. They both looked at the clouds in the sky, the sun shining in their hair. Talking about everything and nothing before the boy snatched the ice cream and the plastic spoon from the girl. _

_''Hey! Give me that, It's mine!'' The girl, - Lucy, hissed._

_The boy just smiled and started eating. He grinned at her and he scooped a little of the ice cream with the spoon, and leaned it closer to Lucy's face. When she noticed, she looked at it with one eyebrow raised. She then shifted her gaze to the one holding the spoon, looking at him with a curious look._

_He smirked. ''Eat it.'' The girl in front of him was dumbfounded. ''Come on, eat it! He noticed her face heating up, but didn't say anything. After hesitating, she did as she was told and opened her mouth. She looked down, her patterned skirt just became so interesting. 'Why am I so afraid of looking into his eyes?' Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt two hands cupping her face. She looked up and met a smile. He leaned closer to her. Her heart was beating so fast. 'Does he plan to-' She felt his tomb on the corner of her lips. ''You're such a mess, you have ice cream all around your face.'' He started to laugh a little, brushing of the rest from her face. Her face flushed a deep shade of red, and it was then Lucy realized she had feelings for her best friend. _

_A couple of days later, the two of them was at the amusement park. Though Lucy was kind of afraid of roller coasters, she agreed going with him if he bought her some cotton candy. She gulped a little when she saw what she was getting herself into. 'Is this really worth cotton candy?' she thought when she laughed a little. When they got on the ride - They sat in the front, Lucy started to shiver a little, which the boy say and he took her hand. She looked up and met his eyes, he smiled at her and she smiled back, a tint of pink made its way up on her cheek. This did not go un-noticed by the guy, but he chose to remain silent. _

_The ride started and soon they were in the air, Lucy didn't move an inch because of fear, but when she felt his hand squeezing hers she relaxed a little, and actually enjoyed the ride, jut a bit though. _

_A lot of cotton candy and a couple of rides later, they were now in the park again, lying in the green grass. The wind was quite strong today and Lucy shivered a little. Her mind was occupied with thoughts and she felt so hopeless, not knowing what to do. But she had made up her mind even before she came her, and now was the right time. _

_''Ehhm.. I have something to tell you...'' The blond stuttered, turning her head at the boy. He smiled a bit, he knew what she was going to say. ''What is it?'' She looked down, her face once again was crimson red. He sat up a little, leaning on his arm, still looking at Lucy. ''Well... I realized something not long ago.'' She started. He thought she was so cute when she was nervous. She took a deep breath, before she started talking again. ''I think.. No I know this.. I.. lo-'' She was interrupted when she first felt a hand on her chin and then a pair of lips on hers. She stiffened a bit before she relaxed and returned the kiss. He broke it after a while, smiling and looking at her flushed face. ''I.. I love you.'' She turned her head down, to nervous to look in his eyes. ''What took you so long?'' Her head snapped up, her gaze met his. Lucy's hand was on her fast beating heart. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes, and they made their way down on her cheeks. ''I didn't want to realize it, you're my best friend and I shouldn't have this feelings, but I just can't help it.'' She sobbed a little before continuing. ''I thought my feelings was going to destroy our relationship so I kept them to myself, but I can't do that anymore! I really love you!'' Lucy tried to smile, while the tears just kept coming. 'What if I ruined everything now.' She once again felt his lips capture hers, this time she responded immediately. They broke the kiss and Lucy threw herself on him, her arms around his neck and her cheek resting on his shoulder. His hands crawled around her waist. ''I love you Lucy.'' _

_A week later he asked Lucy if she wanted to be his girlfriend, and of course she said yes._

* * *

She didn't want to leave his side. Not just for the moment. She knew that this was going to hurt him so much, at least at much it hurt her - if not even more. The pain was eating her inside out. A nagging feeling in her chest that always was there since she heard the news. How was she supposed to say this to him? She didn't want to see his face when he told him, what was she going to do?

After they stayed in the bed for a while, Lucy finally made her way out of the bed. She took a quick shower, put on some clothes and did her make-up after she brushed her teeth. She looked at herself in her mirror and nodded. ''You're beautiful honey.'' Her boyfriend, who was still lying in the bed, said. She just smiled at him after taking one last look at herself. ''Now, remember that I wont be home for the rest of the day, you can let yourself out when you're done being a lazy potato.'' Lucy stated, with a bit of sadness in her tone. ''Is something wrong Lucy? You seem sad.'' His worried look stared at her. Lucy panicked. 'Oh no I can't let him notice.' ''Of.. Of course not, everything's perfect!'' She gave him a quick kiss. She smiled at him and turned around, starting to walk to the door, but his arm stopped her. He kissed her passionately. 'I'm going to miss this.' He knew that something was wrong, but she didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it, so he ignored it for now. He shouldn't have done that. She winked goodbye before she disappeared behind the door.

''Can we just stop here for a second, I just need to deliver something.''

He had finally got up from bed and he was walking home in the cold weather. It rained heavily and the wind was blowing. He didn't have a umbrella so right now he was soaked. Well, it wasn't that long until he was home.

He finally saw his house. He got inside and dried himself up with a towel. Water was dripping from his hair and his clothes were sticking on his body. He then remembered that he had to take in the mail, so after a deep sigh he went outside again.

Opening up his mailbox, he noticed a pink letter standing out. He took up the letter and started reading.

* * *

_'Hi honey, It's Lucy here _(✿´ ‿ `✿)

_Maybe you have noticed lately that I have been quite sad and depressed? Well, there is something I have meant to tell you, but I couldn't find the courage to do it, so I guess writing you a letter is my solution to the problem. You're probably going to hate me because I don't say this in person, but I just can't look at your face._

_I just want you to remember, I will always love you. You will always be the love of my life. _

_Do you remember my childhood friend Levi? Well, she moved a couple of mounts ago. Her parents finally allowed her. She wrote me a letter not long ago, telling me about her new school and how much she loves the town. Apparently, she's studying at some famous school there. Now you're probably wondering why I'm babbling about this, right? _

_Well... A couple of weeks ago, my dad said he wanted to talk with me. You know that when he wants something, he gets it. He told me that I was going to transfer school to where Levi is studying, and that I had to move. Of course I refused at first. I tried to reason with him, but he didn't change his mind. I asked him about you, but he just said that I had to break up with you. I tried my hardest to change his mind, but you know my dad. I'm so hopless._

_So what I'm trying to say is that, now when you are reading this I'm on my way to my new town. I don't think I'm going to see you again, so I want you to remember our time together. All our memories we share. It's okay if you hate me, I am prepared for that. _

_Do you remember the first time we met? When I asked you if you wanted to be my best friend? Do you remember when I finally confessed my feelings for you and when we shared our first kiss? Our 1-year anniversary was the best day of my life, I hope you remember that day. I will always treasure these moments I spent with you and I'm so grateful that we met. _

_Sadly, our time together is over, and I will really miss it. I hope you enjoyed spending time with me and that you don't regret a second, - At least I don't._

_I love you to death, you are my everything. _

_ Love, Lucy'_

* * *

The rain poured down on him. He stood there, lifeless. Tears were coming from his eyes and they landed on the pink piece of paper. Lucy was gone, and he could do nothing about it. His girlfriend could be hundreds of miles away from him now, he had no idea where she was. It finally hit him, he wasted his time with her. He took her for granted. He should have spent all his time with her. Now he can't see her anymore, hug her, Kiss her, be with her. Nothing.

And what was that, hate her? Of course he couldn't hate her! He would never hate her, how could she even think that? 'I just wish you would have told me so I could spend the last time with you.' His finger touched her name on the paper. ''I love you Lucy.''

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Lucy lay on her bed, doing nothing. Sigh after sigh escaped her mouth. All she could think of was him. What a terrible person she was that didn't tell him in person. 'Why am I so weak?' A single tear slid down her cheek. Her thoughts were interrupted by Levi opening the door.

''Lu-Chan do you want to come over to Cana's place an-'' Levi's eyes widened when she say the crying Lucy. ''Lu-Chan what's wrong? Why are you crying?'' The blond panicked and quickly wiped away her tears.

''Nothing, I'm fine.'' She tried to smile.

''Yeah I can see that, why are you crying?'' Levi was really concerned for her roommate and best friend.

''I-I don't want to talk about it right now...'' Levi nodded and silence fell. ''So what were you going to say when you walked in?''

''Oh, yeah right! Do you want to come over to Cana's place and hang out?'' Levi smiled a little.

''Yeah I need to get my thoughts on other stuff, so why not.''

The blonde and the blue haired girl walked in silence around town, on their way to Cana's place. None of them said anything. The atmosphere was a little tense, but Lucy didn't feel like talking and Levi couldn't come up with something. Luckily for her, they were finally in front of their friend's house. They knocked on the door and the half drunk Cana opened the door.

''Oh good, you brought Lucy!'' Cana said between her hiccups.

''Yeah she need to be cheered up, can you help me?'' Levi whispered to Cana who nodded her head. While Lucy took of her shoes the drunken girl passed the message to the other to guests.

''Mira and Juvia is here to, hope it's okay.''

A couple of hours had passed and now Cana was wasted, while the four other girls was playing cards. It was Lucy's turn but the person in question didn't pay any attention to the game, she just stared outside the dark night. 'I wonder what he's doing right now. Maybe he found someone new already. No he wouldn't do that, would he?' Lucy couldn't help but have these thoughts, and who could blame her? She snapped out of her thoughts when Mira almost screamed in her ear.

''W-What?'' Lucy asked confused.

''Lucy why are you crying?'' The white haired girl looked at her with sad eyes, so did the other to girls that were conscious. Lucy didn't realize it herself before she tapped her chin and felt something wet, - tears. At the thought of crying, more tears come welling down her face. She suddenly hugged Mira and cried her heart out.

''I miss him so damn much, It hurts and I can't do anything about it.''

* * *

So what do you think? A little to much maybe? I guess my own emotions took over a little, heh.. I'm sorry about that c: But other than that, was it ok? I promise next chapter won't be so much crying and depressing (^O^)

Obviously I tried to hide who the boy is. So I overused the words 'he' and 'boy', I'm fully aware of that, but I didn't have much choise... ^^

I know there are a lot of questions, and the answer will come up - eventually ^v^

The characters are going to be a little/sometimes very OOC, but that's what Fan Fiction is all about, ne?

If you notice any grammar or anything else that's wrong, please tell me! I'm from Sweden so English isn't my first language ;3

Love, Yume-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys! I'm sorry if you thought it would be a new chapter... The thing is I have been in an accident and I need to rest, so I don't know when I'm going to update.. :c

I'm so sorry for this, I hope you're not to angry with me ^O^


End file.
